


Anastasia (Alternate Version)

by K9AuthorWolf



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Reunion, Kids, Travel, World War I, alternate version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9AuthorWolf/pseuds/K9AuthorWolf
Summary: How different would things be if Anastasia didn't get amnesia the night of the Revolution?This work explores what I think would happen.Dimitri decides to take Anastasia to Paris to help her reunite with her Grandmother. They meet up with Vlad who offers to help the two kids with they're journey. But there are dangers, they must avoid detection and cross Europe still in the grasp of The Great War. But Rasputin is still determine to fulfill his curse and dog's they're every step. In this journey Anastasia must come to terms with what has happened as well as her situation and learn to confront her fears. But she won't have to do it alone.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Depictions of violence are in this chapter as well as references to the Romanov execution. And there may be some historical inaccuracies. So I apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment on what you think.

“Anastasia! Hurry! Hurry!” The Dowager Empress Marie said as she and her youngest granddaughter Anastasia ran on the train platform trying to catch up to the departing train. They had nearly escape execution from the Bolshevik soldiers that had stormed the palace. They’re only hope was to escape the city on the train. 

Marie was able to climb aboard but Anastasia was falling behind as the train started to gain speed. Marie noticed. “Grandmama!” Anastasia said frantically. Marie reached out, “Here, take my hand!” Anastasia grabbed her hand. “Hold onto my hand!” It was getting harder and harder to keep up. “Don’t let go!” As the train gained speed, Anastasia was missing her steps and losing grip on her Grandmother’s hand. All of a sudden Anastasia tripped and lost her grip, she screamed as she fell backwards and hit the platform. The last thing she heard was her Grandmother calling out to her as the train sped off and Anastasia slipped out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, back at the palace Dimitri groaned as he eyes opened. His head was pounding from where he was hit. When his eyes finally focused he noticed a brightly colored object next to him. Anastasia’s music box, he remembered that she dropped it when she and her Grandmother were taking the secret passage way to escape through the servant’s quarters. He hoped that his friend had escaped to safety.

Anastasia and Dimitri had known each other for months, the two became friends when Dimitri helped Anastasia catch frog’s so she could get revenge on her sister Olga. But now with the Revolution they were separated.

Drowned voices and blurred images. It was what Anastasia saw when she regained consciousness. “Grandmama.” She groaned, her head was pounding. “Grandmama!” She said again as her head replayed the memories that occurred not to long ago. “GRANDMAMA!!!” She yelled as she sat up. She looked around, she was on the train platform surrounded by people and falling snow. There was no sign of the train or her Grandmother. Anastasia was scared now, because she knew. She was alone.

Anastasia got up and walked away, as she tried to leave the station she noticed two soldiers, they looked like the ones who stormed the palace. She needed to keep out of their sight, “You there, girl! Stop!” Too late. Anastasia froze as the soldiers approached, she needed to think fast if they figured out who she was, she would be captured. “Girl, what’s your name?” One of the soldiers asked. At first Anastasia almost forgot how to speak when something crossed her mind, the nickname that her friend Dimitri gave her should help. “I-I’m Anya.” She said. “Last name?” The other soldier asked, “I-I don’t know.” Anastasia knew that if she said her last name it could mean death. “Hmmm probably just an orphan.” The first soldier said to the other, “Alright get outta here!” Anastasia or Anya didn’t need to be told twice, as fast as she could she ran out of the station but where could she go?

She walked through the streets avoiding large crowds, the people were still hyped up with the Revolution. Anastasia prayed that no one would recognize her. She also hoped that her family made it to safety, the last time she saw them they were being led into the basement. Anastasia decided to make her way back to the palace, hopefully the soldiers were gone. 

Anastasia stopped when a crowd in an open area started cheering, A Bolshevik soldier stood on a crate and yelled out, “The Romanovs are gone, the Imperial rule is over!!” The crowd cheered louder, it was deafening but to Anastasia the words were louder. Were they really gone? It couldn’t be. Could it? She didn’t want to believe it, but the words still echoed in her ears. Anastasia ducked into an empty alleyway, “No it can’t be true, th-they’re not gone.” She quietly said. With all these thoughts she didn’t watch her step and fell into the snow. A whimpering noise made Anastasia lift her head from the snow, a puppy with floppy ears and a nest of fur on his head that barely covered his eyes. The puppy barked and licked the snow of Anastasia’s face, “Are you worried about me? I’m ok.” She said as she petted the puppy, “I-I’m ok.” She knew her words were not true. She stood up and dusted herself off, her family just had to be alive. Just as she was about to walk away, she felt her coat being tugged. She looked down to see the puppy pulling her coat then pawing at it. Anastasia couldn’t stop the smile growing on her face as she picked up the puppy, “Do you want to come with me?” The puppy barked in agreement, “I think I’ll call you Pooka.” Pooka barked happily at his new name.

Anastasia made her way back to the palace with Pooka in her arms, on the way a truck passed that carried the smell of blood. The smell was strong and fresh, Anastasia covered her nose even Pooka didn’t like the smell. 

Anastasia retraced her steps back to the palace, when she walked across the frozen river she spotted an open spot in the ice. The spot Rasputin sank into, the reliquary was gone. Anastasia shuddered when she heard Rasputin’s words in her head, “You’ll never escape me child. NEVER!!” But she was glad he was dead now.

By the time they arrived at the palace, there was no sign of life. No soldiers, no vehicles, nothing. But when Anastasia approached the back gate she heard Pooka whimper at her feet, when she looked down to the snow she felt sick to her stomach.

Many blood trails stained the white snow, it was horrific. But it grew worse when Anastasia noticed something shiny in the snow and blood. A medal, a medal her father wore. That was when Anastasia realized ...they were dead. 

It was true, they were gone. The truck that passed was carrying the bodies of her family. Her parents, her sisters, even little Alexei had been executed. Anastasia’s hand covered her mouth in shock. Anastasia backed away through the gate and ran away from the blood, the tears in her eyes made it harder to see. She couldn’t hear Pooka barking after her. When she stopped she was by the tree she had played by several times. Anastasia collapsed to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned against the tree trunk and sobbed. Pooka whimpered and climbed onto Anastasia’s lap. “Papa.” Anastasia sobbed. Pooka licked away her tears and nuzzled against her in comfort.

Anastasia continuously sobbed for her family and that she barely escaped death. But she also felt guilty, the worry her family must’ve felt when they couldn’t find her and that only she survived. As she sobbed she didn’t hear footsteps in the snow approach.

“Anya?”

Anastasia looked up to see her dear friend Dimitri, she wiped away her tears. “Dimitri?”

The boy knelt down, “What are you doing back here? I thought you and your Grandmother escaped?”

“We did but we got separated at the train station. She got on but I tripped and hit my head when the train got too fast.” Anastasia sniffled.

“Dimitri, is it true? Is my family dead?”

He knew. Dimitri knew it was true, he saw the Bolshevik soldiers load the bodies of the Romanovs onto a truck. He had to tell the truth, he knew how much Anastasia hated being lied to. He sighed and nodded his head. Anastasia felt a wave of sob’s hit her again, Dimitri pulled her into a comforting hug as his friend sobbed over her family's death. Dimitri knew loss, he knew it all too well. He lost his parents only four years ago and had been on his own ever since.

After a couple minutes Anastasia’s sobs turned to sniffles, she sneezed. Dimitri knew they had to get inside before they caught colds. “Come on, let's get inside.” He said, “But the soldiers.” Anastasia said in concern and fear. “Don’t worry they’re gone, I saw them leave. Besides you and I know the best places to hide.” Anastasia wiped her remaining tears as she stood up with Pooka in her arms. In silence the two friends made they’re way back inside the now abandoned palace.

Anastasia sat in a small room, staring at the fire that Dimitri had started in the fireplace. The warmth was nice. Dimitri had left the room to gather up wood for the fire, blankets and pillows and anything they might need for the night. Anastasia fiddled with the necklace around her neck, she could only imagine how worried her Grandmama was, Anastasia prayed that she escaped the city safely.

Dimitri opened the door to the room with arms full of blankets and pillows, he placed them next to Anastasia. “Anya, here.” She looked to see Dimitri holding out her music box. She grabbed it and held it close. Dimitri smiled, “I’m gonna go get some wood for the fire.” He left the room again.

Anastasia took her necklace and winded up the music box and watched the dancing figures of her parents and listened to the tune of her Grandmama’s lullaby. She could hear her singing.

On the wind  
Cross the sea  
Hear this song and remember

Anastasia felt tears gather in her eyes again.

Soon you’ll be home with me  
Once upon a December

When the tune ended, Anastasia longed to be with her Grandmama. She always missed her when she went back to Paris. But now she feared, she may never see her again.

Dimitri returned with a few logs and parts of broken wood chairs. “Ok I got enough wood for the night.” He dropped the wood by the fireplace. “Anya you doing alright?” He asked. “I just don’t know what to do.” She replied, Dimitri sat next to her. “Well, neither do I but I think we should get some sleep, we’ll figure out what to do in the morning.” The two set up the blankets and pillows and laid next to the fireplace. Anastasia wound up the music box again. As the tune played Dimitri reached out and grabbed Anastasia’s hand, “Don’t worry Anya, we’ll figure out something.” He yawned as he fell asleep. Pooka cuddled up to Anastasia who pulled him close, Anastasia could feel her eyelids growing heavier as the tune played its last note she mumbled one last thing.

“Together in Paris.”


	2. Once upon a December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I tried to make as heartfelt as I could. I had to put the song in cause it's one of my favorites.

“ANASTASIA!!!!”

Anastasia shot her eyes open, when she heard her Grandmother call out to her, she raised her head and looked around. She wasn’t in her bedroom, she was sleeping on a pile of blankets, and she still wore the dark red trench coat over her nightgown. “So that really happened, it wasn’t a dream.” She said to herself. Pooka barked up at Anastasia, she smiled and picked up the puppy. She held him close in comfort. The doors opened and Dimitri walked in, “Good morning, well actually it’s almost noon.” The boy said as he poked at the fire, “”It’s almost noon?” It was the latest she had ever slept. “Yeah, sorry I thought you could use the sleep.” Anastasia sighed, she wished that it was all a dream. “Dimitri? What are we going to do?” She asked.

“Well after I woke up I went out to see what was going on. The city is still in an uproar after last night. It might be best if we hunker down here for awhile until things calm down.”

Once again Anastasia was reminded of the events just hours ago. “I managed to find some food in the kitchen.” Dimitri said handing some bread to his friend. “It’s not much but it should hold us over until I get some more from the market.” The two ate in silence, Anastasia made sure to give some of hers to Pooka so he wouldn’t go hungry. Anastasia’s mind wandered, she thought about how just a day ago she was treated like the princess she was and now here she was, eating bread, afraid for her life and carrying a last name that people wanted dead.

“Alright I’m gonna head to the market and get us some more food, you stay here. If someone comes around there’s a secret passage behind the chair next to the fireplace. I’ll be back in a few hours.” With that Dimitri departed leaving Anastasia and Pooka.

Not long after Dimitri left Anastasia left the room to wander the abandoned palace, she was able to collect some precious photographs. It was almost frightening how things were now, the palace halls would be filled with servants doing they’re duties or her father talking with other nobles but now the halls were so quiet you could hear the wind creeping through the halls like a ghost. Anastasia once again thought of her family. And when they entered her mind, her heart began to sing.

_ Dancing bears, _

_ Painted wings, _

_ Things I almost remember, _

Anastasia had come to the ballroom now void of any joy or life.

_ And a song someone sings, _

_ Once upon a December. _

She wrapped her arms around herself.

_ Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_ Horses prance through a silver storm, _

Anastasia removed the dark red coat from her long sleeved nightgown.

_ Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _

She spun and in a split second the images of dancers erupted from the large ballroom paintings and slowly floated down to the dance floor. Some bowed to Anastasia and she gave them a curtsy. Pooka came in and watched from the top of the staircase. 

The ballroom was bright and filled with joy, much like it did during the Romanov Tricentennial just two weeks ago. The ghosts danced and Anastasia danced between them on her own.

_ Someone holds me safe and warm, _

The ghosts of her family descended out of the family portrait at the top of the staircase, her sisters approached dressed in beautiful sparkling gowns.

_ Horses prance through a silver storm, _

_ Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. _

With one spin Anastasia’s night gown turned into a beautiful ball gown, sparkling like diamonds in the night sky, her hair tied with a bright blue ribbon. She began to dance with her sisters.

_ Far away, _

_ Long ago,  _

_ Glowing dim as an ember, _

_ Things my heart used to know, _

_ Things it yearns to remember. _

A shadow grew over her and she looked up to see her father giving her a warm smile like he always had. He reached out his hand, she took it and began to dance with her father looking up at him, but his touch carried nor warmth or cold.

_ And a song someone sings. _

He kneeled and kissed Anastasia’s forehead softly and stood up, slowly pulling his hand away from hers. Anastasia’s eyes filled with tears.

_ Once upon a December. _

Anastasia collapsed to the ground in tears as the dancers faded away and the ballroom returned to what it was before. She quietly sobbed at the memories, Pooka approached whimpering.

All of a sudden deep voices echoed as wooden doors opened. Without a second thought Anastasia picked up Pooka and ran back up the staircase grabbing the coat and disappearing from the ballroom. As fast as she could she made her way back to the room she and Dimitri were staying in. It was unclear whether or not the intruders would find her there but it was better to play on the safe side. The secret hiding place. After shutting the doors to the room she moved the chair by the fireplace and uncovered a hidden latch, sure enough a hiding spot. She climbed in and shut the door locking it. She held Pooka close and listened.

The doors to room opened, “Hey there’s a fire, someones been here.” She heard someone say. “Probably some more looters, let's grab what we can and get out of here.” Anastasia was mortified, people were absconding with valuables from the palace. Her mind questioned, did people really hate her family that much? 

Anastasia remained quiet and still waiting for the looters to leave. She didn’t remember when she drifted off.

“Anya?”

Anastasia opened her eyes when she heard her nickname.

“Anya where are you?”

Anastasia opened the secret door and emerged to see Dimitri relieved. She brushed some cobwebs from her hair. “Sorry I had to hide from some looters, I guess I fell asleep.” She said. “As long as your safe.” Dimitri said. Anastasia blushed at Dimitri’s words, at least she still had her friend. “I brought enough to make some hot stew. I made sure to get enough ingredients for us and the mutt.” Pooka growled at Dimitri making Anastasia giggle.

Hot stew sounded wonderful.


	3. Together in Paris

By the time a week had passed since the Revolution, St.Petersburg had calmed down greatly. And in that time Anastasia and Dimitri remained in the palace. Looters stopped coming around after the first few days, and there was less gunshots. The two kids and puppy laid low for the most part, Anastasia would stay hidden whenever Dimitri ventured out to get food and firewood. The streetwise boy had to use valuables from the palace to pay for the items, at first Anastasia was furious but she figured that food and warmth were more important. Besides all of Russia was finished with the Romanovs.

One morning when Dimitri awoke, Anastasia and Pooka were not there. This had been normal, he would usually find her wandering the palace longing for the past. But he always went to look for her, afterall she was all he had.

Lately she had been found in the ballroom, staring at the dance floor as if she was waiting for a party to arrive. Dimitri entered the ballroom and found Pooka sniffing the carpet on the staircase. Wherever Pooka was Anastasia wasn’t far away. He approached the dog, “Hey mutt, where’s Anya?” Pooka gave a growl to Dimitri, it was obvious the pup hated the nickname. When he didn’t budge, Dimitri looked up to the top of the staircase and caught sight of familiar auburn hair. He walked over to his friend to find her staring at the painted portrait of herself and Grandmother. Dimitri knew how close Anastasia was to her Grandmother, he had seen it many times. He knew the separation was hard, many times he had to comfort Anastasia when the Dowager Empress returned to Paris. He had enough of seeing his dear friend like this, he had to do something.

It was then that Dimitri came up with a plan.

He placed his hand on Anastasia’s shoulder, he felt that maybe he should surprise her. “Found you Anya.” Anastasia gave a weak smile in response it lifted her heart knowing that Dimitri always came to find her whenever she wandered. “I’m going to head to the market ok?” Anastasia nodded as Dimitri walked off. When he passed Pooka on the way down the stairs he looked at the pup, “Keep an eye on her mutt.” Pooka snorted in response.

When Dimitri entered the market, not only was he getting food and firewood he was getting supplies for his plan. He was going to take Anastasia to Paris to reunite her with her Grandmother. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction.

Dimitri was gone longer than usual this time, Anastasia was getting worried. What if he got caught? Or hurt? Or worse, left her. “Oh Pooka where could he be?” Pooka snorted in annoyance. A banging on the door frightened Anastasia, “Anya could you open the door please? I have my hands full.” Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief hearing Dimitri’s confident voice. She opened the door and sure enough Dimitri had his hands full of various items. “Dimitri what is all this?” She asked as Dimitri placed all the item’s on the ground. “All of this is for my plan.” He said. “Plan?” Dimitri smiled. “Yes, I plan to take you to Paris.” Anastasia’s eyes widened, “R-really?” 

“Yeah, you and I are going to board a train and make our way to Paris. I have it all figured out. I promise you Anya I’ll get you to Paris.” He said holding Anastasia’s hand looking into her eyes as he said those words.

A smile grew on the girl’s face, the first big smile in weeks. She encircled Dimitri, “Thank you Dimitri! Thank you so much! You’re the greatest friend ever!” Pooka barked, Anastasia moved to pick up her beloved pup. “Pooka we are going to Paris!”

“Does the dog have to go?”

Anastasia looked at him with a royal scowl, “Yes he does.” Pooka snorted at the boy in agreement.

Meanwhile high up in the rafters of the ballroom, Bartok the albino bat sat with his late master’s reliquary. The small bat thought back to that night on the ice when he saw Rasputin drown, the bat wanted to do something but with his size what could he do. But he remembered about his heroic venture so long ago, coming face to face with Baba Yaga and dealing with a dragon. He knew he could, right? But when he thought about it, he really didn’t do anything. He first met Rasputin years ago, quite a while after he and Zozi parted ways. Back then Rasputin was a different man, considered very wise and thoughtful afterall he was the Tsar’s confidant. But the bat watched as his master began to grow cold, hateful, and hungry for power. He began exploring the dark arts and the occult.

That night when they were on the ice, Bartok let him drown.

Yet he still pulled the reliquary indoors afterwards but why? He stayed in the rafters asking himself that question. The bat even watched the surviving princess sing in the ballroom, why would Rasputin put a curse on this family especially with Anastasia being just a child. There was something about Anastasia that held the bat’s curiosity, despite being born of royalty she had a sharp wit and wasn’t afraid to be who she was. And the way that Dimitri and Anastasia were together reminded him of the old days with Zozi, friends up to many shenanigans, being there for one another, it made the bat smile. Maybe Rasputin was wrong, afterall Anastasia did nothing to provoke him anyway. Well aside from a few pranks and jokes but she was only a child. Bartok heaved a sigh, “Who cares if Anastasia’s alive, she just a kid anyway.” 

But when he uttered those words the reliquary floated off the wood rafter, hooking the bat’s foot with the strap. Bartok gasped in shock as the reliquary dragged him down and went through the floor. All the bat could do was hold onto the strap as he was dragged through many layers underground until the reliquary broke through a barrier and entered a point where the air was cold and still. Both the bat and the reliquary landing on a mound of ice and bones. “Oh boy, OW! I tell you what ow!” The bat rubbed his head and his ears perked up when he heard a voice, “Curses! No way out that way!” A figure emerged from underground.

But it couldn’t be! Could it?!

Rasputin!

“Master?! Your alive?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to get you guys excited, Bartok's roll will be big later in the story. He'll play an important role. Stay tuned!


End file.
